99th Step (Side Story)
by outcaaast
Summary: Hanya cerita dari sudut pandang Sehun. Hunkai. YAOI.


**99** **th** **Step [Side Story]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **This is Hunkai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Buat yang kemaren minta Sehun POV, semoga tidak mengecewakan ya :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini terasa panas sekali. Cuaca sangat terik membuatku ingin cepat-cepat sampai ke rumah. Sebenarnya jarak antara sekolah dan rumahku tidak begitu jauh. Hanya sekitar 10 menit. Tetapi karena panas jaraknya terasa sangat jauh. Aku mengelap peluhku sedikit.

Aku meneruskan langkahku menuju rumah. Sampai mataku melihat seseorang berdiri di depan rumah bercat biru. Dia mengenakan seragam yang sama denganku. Aneh. Di sekitar sini kan hanya aku yang bersekolah di sana. Apa dia baru pindah? Aku terus melangkah hingga melewatinya dan sedikit meliriknya. Seorang namja yang tidak lebih tinggi dariku. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan berjalan terus.

Tiba-tiba ada yang menarik tasku. Membuatku kaget. Aku berbalik dan menatap sedikit kesal orang yang telah menarik tasku dan membuatku berhenti berjalan. Namja dengan seragam yang sama denganku tadi. Kutatap dia dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Err…maaf. Apa kau ingin melewati jalan ini?" Tanya namja itu.

Suaranya terdengar merdu dan sedikit lembut. Ah, apa yang kupikirkan. Mungkin karena cuaca yang panas aku jadi hilang fokus. Apa tadi pertanyaannya? Apa aku ingin melewati jalan ini? Pertanyaan apa itu? Bukankah sudah jelas aku sedang berjalan di sini sekarang? Aku menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Maksudku…apa kau ingin melewati jalan ini sendiri? Boleh aku ikut denganmu?"

Ikut denganku? Apa maksudnya? Aku makin tak mengerti.

"Aku baru pindah ke daerah ini dan ini satu-satunya jalan yang kutahu menuju rumahku. Hyungku bilang bahwa rumah tua di ujung sana ada makhluk menyeramkan. Aku takut jalan sendiri" katanya.

Ah, aku benar. Dia memang masih baru disini. Pantas saja aku tidak pernah melihatnya. Tunggu dulu, dia bilang apa tadi? Rumah tua di ujung sana ada makhluk menyeramkan? Aku baru mendengar cerita seperti ini selama aku hidup disini. Dan aku sudah tinggal disini dari kecil. Dan lagi, bukankah satu-satunya rumah tua di ujung jalan hanya rumah… Ah, lebih baik kutanya saja.

"Rumah tua di ujung sana?" tanyaku.

"Ne" katanya.

"Yang berpagar kayu berwarna cokelat?" tanyaku lagi untuk memastikan bahwa asumsiku tidak salah .

"Hm" gumamnya sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

Dugaanku benar. Itu kan rumahku! Bagaimana bisa ada cerita tentang makhluk menyeramkan di rumahku? Siapa yang menyebar gossip tak jelas begini?

Aku terdiam menatapnya sejenak. Memperhatikan wajahnya. Manis juga. Kulitnya tidak putih seperti orang Korea pada umumnya, tetapi kulit itu terkesan eksotis. Kemudian, bibir itu… Astaga, apa yang baru saja kau pikirkan Sehun! Ini pasti efek cuaca yang panas. Aku meneruskan langkahku, tidak yakin bisa berlama-lama berhadapan dengan makhluk manis sepertinya.

"Hei, tunggu. Aku ikut denganmu ya" teriaknya. Ah, suaranya juga merdu. Aku tidak mungkin melarangnya ikut denganku karena kami juga satu arah.

Kami berjalan dalam diam. Kulirik namja itu sekilas tetapi dia sedang menunduk sambil bergumam kecil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Lucu. Aku penasaran, namanya siapa ya.

"Siapa namamu?"

Aku memutuskan untuk bertanya. Lagipula tidak enak juga berjalan dalam hening begini. Dia mendongak dan melihatku dengan tatapan yang lucu.

"Jongin. Kim Jongin. Namamu siapa?"

"Oh Sehun"

"Seragammu sama denganku. Berarti kita satu sekolah. Kau kelas berapa?"

"X.A"

"Wah, sebelahan denganku. Aku X.B. Aku baru masuk kemarin"

"Oh" jawabku pendek. Tak yakin jika aku meneruskan percakapan ini aku bisa bertahan menghadapi wajah imutnya. Uh, ada apa denganku.

Tanpa sadar aku melewati rumahku dan meneruskan langkah bersamanya. Entah kenapa aku tidak ingin dia tahu bahwa aku tinggal di rumah tua itu.

"Ah, ini rumahku. Rumahmu dimana Sehun? Apa masih jauh?"

"Tidak juga. Kau masuklah"

"Ne, terima kasih telah menemaniku" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Manis sekali. Tanpa sadar aku ikut tersenyum, kemudian aku berbalik untuk pulang ke rumahku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini aku pulang sendiri seperti biasa. Ketika melewati rumah bercat biru ini aku tiba-tiba teringat namja kemarin. Jongin. Apa dia sudah pulang ya?

"Sehun!"

Tiba-tiba ada yang memanggil namaku. Aku berbalik untuk mencari tahu siapa yang memanggil namaku. Jongin. Panjang umur sekali.

Dia berlari menghampiriku diikuti oleh namja tinggi di belakangnya. Siapa? Apakah kekasihnya? Ada sebersit perasaan tak suka melihatnya.

"Ayo jalan bersama. Ah, kenalkan, ini hyungku Chanyeol. Hyung, ini Sehun yang kemarin menemaniku pulang"

Ah, jadi ini hyungnya. Aku menjabat tangan hyungnya untuk berkenalan. Ada sedikit perasaan lega. Kenapa ya?

"Sehun, apa kau mengenal Byun Baekhyun? Kudengar dia murid kelas X.A" Tanya Jongin.

Aku melepas jabatan tangan hyungnya yang tiba-tiba terlihat sedikit panik.

"Baekhyun? Ya, dia sekelas denganku. Kenapa?"

"Hyungku menyuka-hmph"

Kulihat tangan Chanyeol membekap mulut Jongin dengan kuat. Hey, lepaskan Jongin. Bagaimana jika dia tidak bisa bernapas?

"Kenapa kau membocorkan rahasiaku hah?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil melotot ke arah Jongin yang mulutnya masih dibekap.

Ah, jadi hyungnya menyukai Baekhyun? Si cabe itu? Haha, ini berita menarik. Aku tersenyum kecil melihat mereka berdua.

"Arrgh!" teriak Chanyeol hyung keras sambil memegang tangannya. Sepertinya Jongin telah menggigit tangannya. Kau pintar Jongin-ah~

"Rasakan itu! Kenapa kau harus membekapku dengan tanganmu yang bau itu!"

"Kau tidak perlu menggigitku, hitam!"

"Mwo? Telinga lebar!"

"Kau pesek!"

"Yak hyung! Jangan bawa-bawa fisik! Kubilang pada umma nanti"

"Dasar pengadu!"

"Biarkan saja!"

Aku menyaksikan pertengkaran mereka dengan takjub. Tiba-tiba Jongin menarik tanganku membuatku ikut berjalan bersamanya.

"Ayo, kita jalan berdua saja. Tinggalkan saja tiang listrik bodoh itu disana"

"Tiang listrik?"

"Ya, apa kau tidak lihat tingginya itu? Seperti tiang listrik"

"Hm, sepertinya tidak jauh beda denganku"

Kulihat dia terdiam sambil menatapku. Wajahnya terlihat sedang berfikir, menambahkan kesan lucu.

"Ah…sepertinya aku harus rajin minum susu. Aku tidak mau menjadi yang terpendek di antara kalian"

Ucapannya membuatku terkekeh kecil. Mengapa dia bisa begitu menggemaskan begini.

Tanpa sadar kami telah sampai di depan rumah Jongin dan Chanyeol. Chanyeol hyung menerobos masuk melewati Jongin dan aku dengan muka sedikit kesal. Mungkin akibat perbuatan Jongin tadi.

"Dasar hyung tidak sopan. Ah, aku masuk dulu, ne. Gomawo Sehun"

"Hm" gumamku sambil tersenyum.

Setelah memastikan bahwa dia telah masuk, aku berbalik dan pulang menuju rumahku. Sampai di depan pagar kulihat eomma sedang menyapu halaman.

"Sehun, kau sudah pulang?"

"Ne, eomma"

"Ganti bajumu dan makan siang dulu"

"Hm"

Aku berjalan masuk tetapi tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu untuk dikatakan pada eomma.

"Eomma, bisakah kita mengecat ulang rumah kita?"

"Ha? Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Ani, hanya saja rumah ini terlihat tua dan menyeramkan. Ayo kita ganti warna catnya"

"Jangan berkata macam-macam. Sudahlah, ganti bajumu dan pergi makan sana."

"Aishh"

Aku berjalan masuk ke rumah sambil menggerutu kesal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehun, apa kau mengenal Jongin dari kelas X.B?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Jongin? Ya, aku mengenalnya. Ada apa?"

"Kudengar dia tinggal dekat dengan rumahmu ya?"

"Hm" anggukku pelan.

"Berarti kau kenal dengan Chanyeol hyung juga?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Ani" jawabnya sambil tersenyum tipis. Wajahnya sedikit memerah.

Sepertinya aku tahu apa yang ingin dikatakannya. Aku teringat ucapan Jongin kemarin tentang hyungnya yang menyukai Baekhyun. Apa mungkin Baekhyun juga menyukai Chanyeol hyung ya?

"Kau kenal Chanyeol hyung darimana Baek?"

"Uhm, aku menabraknya beberapa hari yang lalu. Sangat keras dan kami berdua sama-sama terjatuh, tetapi dia tidak marah. Malah menanyai apakah aku baik-baik saja"

"Lalu?"

"Setelah itu dia mengajakku ke kafe di depan sekolah kita. Ternyata dia sangat baik dan ramah. Dia juga tampan"

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

"ANI!" ucapnya keras.

Ck, mau menyangkal rupanya. Padahal jelas sekali dia menyukainya, aku sahabatnya sejak lama. Tidak mungkin aku tidak tahu bagaimana kelakuannya jika sudah menyukai seseorang.

"Kau tahu, Chanyeol hyung itu menyukai namja yang lembut dan pendiam. Tidak cabe sepertimu" kataku. Sedikit mengerjainya tidak apa-apa kan?

"Aku tidak cabe!"

"Kau itu ribut, Baek"

"Ani! Aku sangat pendiam tahu!"

"Kau? Pendiam? Itu hal yang hanya akan terjadi sekali dalam lima tahun!"

"Yak, Oh Sehun!"

"Itu kenyataan kan?"

"Ishh!"

Dia diam dengan wajah yang cemberut. Sedikit kasihan juga aku melihatnya.

"Berjuanglah"

"Huh?"

"Berjuanglah mendapatkan pangeran bertelinga lebarmu itu"

"Aku tidak menyukainya, Sehun!"

"Lalu kenapa kau marah saat kubilang kau bukan tipenya?"

"I-itu"

"Sudahlah, akui saja. Aku yakin dia juga menyukaimu"

"Benarkah?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar dan senyum yang lebar.

"Mungkin. Jika tipe kesukaannya sudah berubah"

"Yak!"

.

.

Tidak terasa sudah sebulan lebih Jongin pindah ke sekolahkuu. Dan hampir tiap hari kami pulang bersama, baik itu dengan Chanyeol hyung maupun tanpa Chanyeol hyung. Tetapi lebih asyik jika tanpa Chanyeol hyung sih. Hari ini Chanyeol hyung mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang. Namja cabe itu terlihat begitu senang saat Chanyeol menjemputnya di depan pintu kelas. Itu artinya Jongin akan pulang sendiri. Lebih baik aku menunggunya di depan gerbang dan mengajaknya pulang bersama.

"Hun" panggil Jongin. Aku menoleh menatapnya.

"Hm?"

"Rumahmu sebenarnya dimana?"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakannya?"

"Ani, hanya saja setiap sampai di rumahku, kau selalu memutar arah dan kembali melewati jalan ini"

"Hm" Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Tidak mungkin aku jujur kan? Aku tidak ingin dia tahu bahwa rumah tua itu adalah rumahku. Eomma juga tidak mau mengganti cat rumah itu walaupun aku sudah meminta berkali-kali. 'Rumahnya terkesan antik bila warnanya begini, Hun. Eomma suka' begitu alasan eommaku.

"Sehun~" panggilnya lagi. Sepertinya dia mulai kesal, tetapi malah terdengar manja di telingaku.

"Wae?"

"Jawab aku. Rumahmu dimana?"

"Itu tidak penting Jongin"

"Ish, ya sudahlah"

Setelah itu dia diam sambil merungut. Maafkan aku Jongin-ah.

Sampai di depan rumah Jongin, dan memastikan dia masuk ke dalam rumah, aku berbalik pulang menuju rumahku. Ketika sampai di depan pagar rumahku dan hendak membukanya, aku mendengar suara seseorang. Aku berbalik dan melotot mendapati Jongin berdiri di sana dengan ekspresi terkejut. Aku melangkah mendekatinya.

"Jongin" panggilku.

Dia diam saja.

"Jongin" panggilku lagi.

"Ah, ne?"

Sepertinya dia habis melamundan tidak mendengarku memanggilnya tadi.

"Kau…mengikutiku?" tanyaku.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Aku hanya penasaran, jadi kau tinggal di rumah ini?"

Aku mengangguk kecil. Tidak ada gunanya lagi disembunyikan. Sudah tertangkap basah. Lagipula cepat atau lambat Jongin pasti akan tahu juga.

"Mengapa tidak mengatakannya sejak awal? Bahkan kau mengantarku dulu baru kembali ke rumahmu. Itu kan melelahkan"

"Sama sekali tidak melelahkan"

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku saja sejak awal?"

"Bukannya kau bilang kau takut dengan rumah ini? Makanya aku tidak mengatakannya. Nanti kau menghindariku dan tidak mau berjalan bersamaku lagi"

"Bodoh. Aku sudah tidak takut lagi dengan rumah itu. Apalagi jika ada kau yang menemani"

Aku terkejut mendengar ucapannya. Apalagi dia mengatakannya dengan wajah yang memerah. Manis sekali. Aku tersenyum menatapnya.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku.

Jongin mengangguk.

Aku melangkah semakin mendekat ke arahnya dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang.

"Jongin-ah"

"N-ne?"

"Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat. Kita baru mengenal selama sebulan lebih. Tetapi aku menyukaimu."

Akhirnya kukatakan juga. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku? Aku berjanji akan menemanimu pulang setiap hari"

Aku tahu pernyataan cintaku ini sangat tidak romantis tetapi aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Jongin tersenyum malu dan mengangguk pelan. Ah, kenapa dia begitu menggemaskan.

Aku menariknya ke dalam pelukanku yang dibalas erat olehnya. Seharusnya aku bersyukur pada rumah tua menyeramkan yang membuatnya takut. Jika tidak begitu dia tidak akan menyapaku duluan kan? Ah, aku tak akan memaksa eomma untuk mengganti catnya lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Review please~ :D**


End file.
